


A Personal Hell

by LocalLeaderKaz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, End of the World, I Mean He Can Die, Immortality, In a way, Magic, Military, Monsters, Mutant Powers, Over Powered, Post-Apocalypse, Rebirth, Time Skips, Unwanted powers, for a while, kind of, not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLeaderKaz/pseuds/LocalLeaderKaz
Summary: Asheem awoke his powers on his twelfth birthday. He didn't know what his power was, but he knew he had one. His mother didn't know as he couldn't demonstrate it, so she just assumed he didn't have any. She loved him anyways powers or no powers it was her little boy.That was so long ago. So many things have happened since then.
Kudos: 1





	A Personal Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work that I wrote for a friend. We were chatting about a story that she is writing and came up with probably the worst power someone could have. She isn't putting it in her story so it is all mine! Bwahahahaha! 
> 
> ... Ahem... 
> 
> This is all one life. Just snippets at different ages in it. Hope you enjoy.

Asheem, age 12, sat alone on a cliff overlooking a fort town. His legs dangled over the steep drop as he kicked them out. The fort town seemed to shimmer in the sun light. Modified cars, horses, carriages, and people made their way in and out of the gate. A ragtag assortment of weapons lined the walls with militia standing watch. 

Today was a good day. The sun shinning bright. The farmlands surrounding the fort active and alive. People stood at the river filling up jugs and buckets to bring home. It was peaceful. Nothing unnatural. Everything calm. Asheem or Ash, as he likes to go by, smiled sadly. Today was a good day, but he knew it wouldn't last. He stood and walked the other way.

A shadow flitted across the street sticking to cover. The full moon hung in the sky deepening the night just as much as it lightened it. Heavy breathing could be heard as the figure leaned against a building trying to catch his breath. This was not a safe place. Not a defended area. Asheem's wide eyes danced from dark shadow to darkened shadow. A shift of movement caught his eye and he went darting down the street. 

Throwing his backpack through a broken window he jumped in and raced up the stairs. A growl sounded out behind him but he didn't stop. Leaping a broken section and onto the second floor he tried to calm his breathing. The half wall between the stairs and the rest of the floor hiding him from view. 

Clawing and sniffing drifted its way to his ears as he shut his eyes. His dark clothing helping him hide. A howl called in the night making the other stop. Two more responding howls and all was silent. Asheem, now 13 years old, breathed a sigh of relief. He had made it another night. 

“Hey Ash!” Came a yell from a tall lanky boy. His dark brown hair almost black. “There you are! Mom was looking all over the place for you. You didn't come over for lunch.” His clothing clean but worn. The smile on the boy's face showed how relived he was to have finally found Asheem.

Asheem looked over at the boy watching him with a small smile of his own. “I'm sorry.” Came the soft reply. No more than a whisper really. “I must have lost track of time.” The boy's smile grew as he shook his head.

“I don't understand how you can stand it out here.” The boy said while looking at the desert wasteland around them. “It is too hot to stay out here for long.” He tugged Asheem back to the group of tents in the distance. Their multi colors not standing out too much in the red sand. A shimmering dome of energy covered the thirty odd tents. “Come on!”

The boys joy was mirrored slightly by Asheem but you could still see a dark shadow in the now 14 year old. He had come to this camp little less then a year ago and was readily accepted by the people. Even if they were spacious of how he got there. Young boys do not wonder the wastelands alone and live after all.

Snow crunched under foot as Asheem made his way across the frozen tundra. His staggered steps showing his exhaustion. Thick furs covered him from head to toe. None of them the same just an eclectic mix of what he happened to come across that day and was able to tan. He had been traveling the tundra for over 3 months now. Not a human habitation in sight. 

Drops of blood fell with every other step leaving bright red stains in this wake. Asheem was now 16 years old and dying. With no where safe in sight and his energy finally giving out he collapsed sideways. His vision blurred as a dark smile graced his scared face. the last thing he saw was a burry shape running his way calling out. A slightly broken huff of a laugh left his lips. Apparently he was not meant to die today.

A young man of 20 ran through the conifer forest dodging in and out of trees. Two other men ran along side him. They were tracking a deer for the nights dinner. The young man signaled the other two and they split off. Slowing to a walk he crouched down creeping behind a bush, bow and arrow drawn. His grey wolf fur coat keeping the cold from seeping in. 

A shout scared the deer into flight straight to Asheem. He kept low tracking it until he had the perfect shot. Two arrows landed on the deer. One from Asheem and another from his partner. The three converged on the deer and tied it to a sled the red haired man swung off his back. 

Pulling the ropes the three trudged back to the village with their haul. Tonight would be a feast. With this deer everyone would be able to eat. Any extra would be kept for the night and used in tomorrows breakfast. Asheem's bright blue tattoo stood out on his face. Marking him as one of the tribe for better or worse he was here.

Gun shots sounded around the deserted ruin. Asheem held his back against a wall of brick. Blocking him from the enemies sight. This gorilla war had been going on for almost a year now. The town being taken by one side only to be stolen back by the other. A metaphorical tug of war between the two factions. 

The blue tattoo on his face now held a scare cutting it in half. At the age of 34 Asheem was now commander of his team. The original officer laying dead at his feet. Gun shot wound through the heart. Nothing could have been done. 

He tracked the enemy team through the shadows that passed by overhead. Counting them as they moved. Suddenly a shout rung out followed by a loud boom. One of the building fully collapsing. Asheem's dark grin showing that his trap had been successful. He signaled for his team to retreat. Four bodies pealed themselves from the shadows and ran out of town. Out of a team of twenty only five remained. However with any luck the enemy will be hurting worse. 

This battle had not been the worse he has been through this year and would not be the last. The five man team ran for cover in the surrounding forest. It was going to be a long trek back to camp.

Giggling filled the air as Asheem watched a young girl dance around a beautiful blond haired woman. The girl ran to Asheem and tugged him up to play with her. Now a nice age of 48 he had settled in a town. The name of the town didn't much matter. The only thing that did was the fact that it was peaceful. 

Asheem smiled as he chased the little girl around the yard. His face covered in scaring. Blue tattoo faded but still visible. Marks ran across his arms from where flying chucks of concrete slice through his skin. A dark black wolf tattoo from his time in the militia covered his back. His body showed the life he lead. The hardships he faced, and despite the smile. The laughter that danced in his eyes. There was still a dark shadow hanging in the back. As if waiting for the right time to show its face. 

Screams cut through the night. A blazing inferno pressing in on all sides. Crouched down and covered in blood Asheem held the body of a woman. Her blond hair matted and glistened in the fire. A teen cried and screamed from where she was being held back. 

"Well looky what I found boys. If it isn't Ash." The man sneered. "Been ages since I've seen your face. We all thought ya dead. But here ya are gettin' old with that whore.“ Asheem's eyes hard as he watched the man. "Even got yourself a little brat." 

The men snickered behind him. Asheem was surrounded with no way out. He glanced at his daughter. Closing his eyes he slipped a knife into his hand. Out of sight of the other men. 

"Well we can't have that. Ya left us fur dead." Fury burning in the man's eyes. "Get him!" He snarled. 

Asheem lunged stabbing the closest in the leg. He went down with a shout. Making a run for the man he tackled him to the ground. The teen was released as the others tried to pull Asheem off their leader. With a sob she ran off into the night. Her blond hair the last thing he saw before he was stabbed in the shoulder. 

His smile wolfish as he turned on the other men. The leader dead on the ground. Three more were taken out before a gun shot rang out. Asheem looked down to see blood seeping through his shirt. A satisfied smile graced his lips as he fell to the side. His daughter safe from them men. 

A boy of 12 woke with a start on a hard rock. A cliff stood near him over looking a ruined town with a lush farm land. Wind swept across the plato making him shiver. He stumbled to the cliff edge and sat down. Legs dangling over the drop. A look of defeat on his face. Thunder rumbled in the distance indicating a storm to come. 

The boy's name was Asheem, but he went by Ash if anyone asked. It just seemed appropriate. For the boy, if you could call him that, was ash. This was Asheem's 27th death. Lifetimes have passed since Asheem was born. His family and friends dead many times over. He watched the world around him live and die. Nothing stayed the same except for Asheem.

He would wake up in the same place at the age of 12 every time. No matter how it had change this is the place that he would wake up. When he was first born here there had been now town. He and his family settled this land. However now after so many years have passed it was falling into ruin and one day it would cease to be. He was sure and he would be here to see it.

For you see Asheem is cursed. He is cursed to never die. In a forever changing world where others are allowed the escape of death, Asheem was stuck. Forced to live in the world for far longer than any one being should. Asheem was boundless, endless, ceaseless, infinite, never ending and for all intense and purposes born from ash.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify Asheem's power is rebirth of a sort. When he dies he is "Reborn" at the age his powers first appeared and ends up back in the same location. The same year but maybe not day that he died. 
> 
> As I said a terrible and bit depressing of a power. Though at least he doesn't have to relive the same life over and over again! He does get to move on though the ages. 
> 
> Not that I think that makes it any better~
> 
> Comments and Kudos are loved! Please tell me what you think of it.


End file.
